De amor, pasión y celos
by Lizzlaufeyson
Summary: Loki esta casado con la joven princesa Sigyn pero el infierno se desata cuando Thor le traiciona e intenta propasarse con su esposa, la venganza, el odio y también el amor serán los detonantes de esta historia de amor enfermizo. Les invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as, no soy nueva en este lugar solamente cambie mi cuenta por un bloqueo de autor, vengo con esta nueva historia de amor enfermizo, celos, traición y violencia. Planeo darle un nuevo enfoque al Dios del engaño y su esposa Sigyn, dar los hilos a su comportamiento vengativo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen principalmente a la mitología nórdica, a los comics y películas de marvel.**

 **Espero les guste la historia y no les espante el comienzo, ya que quise usar la crueldad en su máxima expresión, esta historia tenía planteado subirla como una historia de terror para halloween pero me he atrasado con la trama.**

Una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo era uno de los cientos de aniversarios de bodas de los reyes Frigga y Odín, sus dos amados hijos estaban con ellos celebrando, todo el pueblo nobles y plebeyos estaban invitados, las parejas danzaban y otros bebían pero en un rincón apartado del salón se encontraba una joven mujer de largos cabellos rojos, ojos color turquesa como las aguas de los manantiales, su sonrisa era melancólica pero se sentía feliz por los reyes, sus suegros, Frigga la había acogido como una madre y la había instruido y consolado en su matrimonio con el menor de los príncipes, si aquella bella mujer era Sigyn la Diosa de la fidelidad, esposa de Loki, el Dios del engaño el cual estaba como siempre en algún lugar lejano a la celebración, hastiado de la música y de ver como todos adoraban a su hermano Thor, todo lo bueno, el mejor de los hermanos era para Thor, pero él jamás tenía consideración alguna para el gran Odín, siempre era la sombra de Thor, ni siquiera cuando se casó, formó una familia y tuvo hijos, había cambiado en algo el rechazo de Odín, era como si Thor fuera su único hijo, no existía nadie más, es por eso que se encontraba en los balcones del salón mirando desde las sombras como todos se divertían ni siquiera le interesaba pasar tiempo con su mujer, no se encontraba de humor para diversiones tan banales.

Thor el Dios del trueno, soltero codiciado de Asgard solo tenía corazón para una joven guerrera, que jamás lo tomaría en cuenta, la joven Sif su amiga era su amada, pero ella solo tenía ojos para la guerra y lo veía como a un amigo, ni siquiera el ser el futuro rey de Asgard le convertía en alguien digno o al menos eso creía él sin saber que Sif estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero ahí estaba celebrando con sus amigos y la propia Sif, las copas de más se podían notar en su cuerpo, de pronto su vista se posó sobre su cuñada tan solitaria como siempre, tan bella y respetable y su hermano no sabía valorarla, sus sentidos fallaban y las copas de más no le dejaban pensar con claridad sus próximos pasos, el despecho por Sif lo llevo a caminar con porte elegante en dirección a su cuñada que lo miro con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Por qué haces una reverencia Lady Sigyn?- pregunto con alegría- somos familia

\- Thor, lo siento, tu eres el futuro rey de Asgard, todos incluso tu familia te debemos respeto.

\- Tonterías, ven baila conmigo- dijo tomándola de la mano con energía- ¿no piensas quedarte sola toda la noche verdad?

\- Thor- dijo alarmada- no es una buena idea- dijo mientras era arrastrada hacia la mitad del salón donde todos los observaban alarmados, en Asgard que un hombre soltero invitara a bailar a una dama casada era considerado una falta de respeto, pero por más que Sigyn se resistió se dio cuenta que pronto todos comenzaron a sonreír, era Thor, para él todo estaba permitido, tomándola de la cintura comenzaron a danzar y solo Thor pudo observar la mirada consternada de Frigga temiendo lo peor y el rostro enfurecido de Odín ante tamaña falta de respeto hacia su hijo menor pero intervenir solo había hecho mayor la falta y al parecer nadie estaba demasiado preocupado de ello.

Sigyn se dejó llevar por la música, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, su marido no estaba cerca y no tenía por qué enterarse de que el príncipe Thor le había sacado a bailar, ni siquiera cuando la música se hizo más densa y el ambiente más romántico se asustó al sentir las manos de Thor en su cintura y su rostro a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía oler el alcohol en el aliento del rubio, claramente solo la había sacado a bailar para saciar su despecho por Sif, que los miraba impasible pero solo ella podía notar los celos, ya hablaría con ella para decirle que no había porque preocuparse, media hora había pasado en las que los nervios de la reina Frigga aumentaban, ella era madre antes que reina, sabía que Thor solo lo hacía por despecho y para provocar a su hermano, pese a que sabía que el rubio amaba a su hermano, sabía del gusto de este por provocarlo, pero sin duda esto había superado los límites, sabía que si Loki se enteraba habrían problemas.

Sigyn apenas noto cuando la música se había detenido y Thor tomaba su mano y la besaba de forma caballerosa, pero hubo algo que nadie espero y era que las copas de más en el futuro rey no lo dejaban pensar ya en nada y acercó su rostro de forma peligrosa a la joven princesa de Asgard, Sigyn abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada eso no podía habérselo esperado ni en sus peores sueños, la reina Frigga se levantó de su asiento con el rostro descolocado por la impresión, y de pronto sin que Sigyn pudiera hacer nada los labios de Thor se habían apoderado de los suyos, pudo darse cuenta de que todos los observaban y el terror de que su marido se enterara la hizo empujar a Thor con todas sus fuerzas sin lograr más que el rubio la sujetara con fuerza de la cintura, cuando un furioso Odín iba a intervenir, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y todos los asombrados presentes dirigieron su vista a la entrada principal de la estancia, se pudo sentir un fuerte golpe de magia, todos los cristales del lugar estallaron en pedazos, Thor salió disparado por los aires y Sigyn cayó al suelo pesadamente, y entonces su rostro cambio a uno de completo terror al ver caminar lentamente a su marido hacia Thor, no se libraría de esta, ella la había regado por permitir que Thor se acercara y este era un descarado por atreverse a besarla.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- gruño Loki con furia- ¿Acaso ahora el futuro rey de Asgard tiene permitido tomar las mujeres ajenas?- espetó mirando a su hermano

\- Loki, Thor, por favor resolvamos esto de manera civilizada- rogó Frigga suplicando a Odín con la mirada que interviniera en la inminente batalla que se avecinaba, pero jamás esperó la respuesta de su marido.

\- Todos fuera de aquí- demando Odín- y al instante todos los que no eran miembros de la familia abandonaron el lugar sabiendo que se aproximaba una batalla de proporciones demenciales.

\- Odín debes hacer algo- exclamó angustiada Frigga corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sigyn y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

\- No puedo hacer nada en cuestiones de Honor Frigga- demando Odín- el honor del menor de mis hijos ha sido gravemente dañado y Thor debe responder por sus actos- demando, fue la primera muestra de apoyo que recibió Loki de su padre.

Thor con aire petulante y aun movido por el alcohol le hizo frente al furioso Loki, físicamente era más fuerte que él, no tendría problema en combatir a su hermano, pero jamás espero que la furia de Loki fuera tan grande que se convirtió en un rival incluso más fuerte que él, Frigga miraba consternada como sus hijos combatían y Odín seguía impasible pero decepcionado, había pensado que Thor había madurado, había sido un error hacerlo su futuro heredero, sabía a ciencia cierta que Loki era el más indicado para gobernar pero la naturaleza vengativa de este era lo que le hacía dudar, eso y el verdadero origen del príncipe del engaño.

Cuando Thor se abalanzaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Loki este uso solo un movimiento de su mano para enviar un golpe de magia tan fuerte que cayo inconsciente a los pies de Frigga, lo iba a atacar una segunda vez ante la mirada consternada de su madre cuando Sigyn se aferró con fuerza a su brazo rogando que dejara en paz a Thor, eso lo lleno de furia la miro con desprecio y la arrojo lejos de él, iba a atacarlo por segunda vez pero el rostro suplicante de su madre lo detuvo eso y que Sigyn se interpuso entre él y Thor dispuesta a recibir el golpe de magia que de seguro le haría mucho daño.

\- ¿Acaso la diosa de la fidelidad ha decidido traicionarme?- gruño

\- Loki, no es lo que crees, esposo mío, por favor- suplicó tomando las manos del mago

\- Delante de mis padres bailaste con mi hermano y le permitiste besarte, me has dejado en vergüenza delante de todo el reino, no eres más que una ramera- grito Loki sujetándola con fuerza del brazo lastimándola

Entonces sucedió algo que ninguna esposa real haría jamás a su marido, incluso podrían ser ejecutadas por ello, Sigyn con coraje por ser llamada así abofeteo a su marido ante la mirada consternada de Odín y Frigga, al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se arrodillo delante de Odín, suplicando piedad y perdón por la ofensa cometida.

\- Vete de aquí- demandó Odín- eres la madre de mis amados nietos, esto no ha sido culpa tuya pero deberás responder ante tu esposo por la ofensa cometida

\- Mi señor- intentó buscar defensa alguna pero ni siquiera Frigga pudo decir palabra alguna, las mujeres en Asgard eran respetadas y temidas por sus dones pero los hombres siempre tendrían poder sobre ellas, Loki siempre se había comportado como un marido frio y distante incluso cuando debieron concebir a sus hijos, por lo que ambos padres supusieron no haría nada contra una esposa que más bien ignoraba pero no lo conocían tan bien como la propia Sigyn, sabía que si los reyes perdonaron su ofensa Loki no lo haría, si acaso podía salvar con vida sería una suerte interminable para ella.

Frigga mientras tanto corría a ver a su hijo, mientras los sanadores lo llevaban con ellos, Thor seguía inconsciente y Frigga no cabía en su preocupación.

\- Loki, lamento lo que ha pasado aquí- hablo Odín en tono paternal

\- Padre ¿por qué lo has permitido?- reclamó Loki con recelo

\- Algún día entenderás porque un padre no debe interferir en los asuntos de sus hijos- comento

\- Siempre tu favorito será Thor padre, estas humillaciones hacia mi persona son permitidas porque siempre será el hijo favorito.

\- Sabes que no es así Loki, siempre serás mí amado hijo, el más inteligente y también el más fuerte- comentó Odín ante la mirada estupefacta de Loki ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Odín se retiró dejándolo solo en el salón mientras acompañaba a Frigga y a los sanadores.

Pero no pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo, Sigyn siempre había sido una mujer respetuosa, fiel, pero hoy aquella imagen perfecta de su mujer se había acabado de la manera más humillante para un marido, y había osado abofetearlo sin duda la haría pagar por su ofensa, de forma que nunca olvidara quien era su esposo.

Sigyn corría por los pasillos el palacio siendo mirada con miedo por los guardias y plebeyos, pedía ayuda a cada guardia que encontraba pero todos sabían lo que había ocurrido y nadie quería enfrentarse al príncipe Loki cuando este pidiera explicaciones a su mujer.

Sigyn tontamente llegó a sus habitaciones, las cuales compartía con Loki aunque este no pasara allí, una de sus sirvientas había escuchado un rumor de lo ocurrido y al verla entrar desesperada no pudo más que ayudarla, había conocido a Loki cuando era un pequeño niño sabía que a ella Loki no le haría tanto daño pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su joven mujer, la ofensa cometida era merecedora de la muerte o de un encierro perpetuo.

Le ayudo a cerrar la puerta y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la sentía temblar y llorar de miedo, ambas sabían que Loki vendría por ella y solo Sigyn podía imaginar lo cruel que podía ser su marido, hombre al cual amaba y jamás habría deseado traicionar.

\- Tranquila princesa- acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de la mujer- todo estará bien

\- No, el me matara- sollozaba- lo sabes y sabes que lo merezco

\- Sé que él jamás mataría a la madre de sus hijos- le consoló- ''pero no puedo saber que si sería capaz de hacerle''- agregó para ella misma

\- Él se aproxima- dijo Sigyn temblando con su mirada fija en la puerta

De pronto la puerta por obra de magia se abrió de par en par y Sigyn solo pudo abrazarse a la anciana con fuerza, Loki hizo acto de presencia y su semblante sereno y sonriente la hizo estremecerse, ese era el estado cuando más había que temerle, sereno impasible y con esa sonrisa en su rostro pero letal como el veneno de una cobra.

\- Fuera de aquí- ordeno a la sirvienta

\- Mi señor, por favor no le haga nada- suplicó con respeto

\- Fuera- grito Loki en advertencia y no pudo más que obedecer, sabía que Loki no la mataría pero era mejor no provocarle.

La puerta se cerró tras la anciana mujer y fuertes cadenas aparecieron por obra de magia en ella, Sigyn observo como incluso las ventanas eran hechizadas y las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza de sus ojos, la mataría, de eso no había dudas.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la habitación con la mirada gacha, no se atrevía a enfrentar a su marido, no esperaba que esta noche terminara así, ni siquiera había podido despedirse de sus hijos que dormían algunas habitaciones más allá, temblaba como una hoja y su respiración era cada vez más agitada, le sintió acercarse como un tigre a su presa y supo que solo bastaría un movimiento para provocarle aún más.

\- Mi pequeña y hermosa Sigyn- susurro casi con cariño Loki- ¿acaso al igual que todos deseabas vengarte de mí? ¿burlarte? ¿humillarme?- pregunto en un tono más calmado de lo que sentía

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que no me ofendería?- preguntó acercándose aún más mientras Sigyn seguía sin mirarlo solamente esperaba no molestarlo aún más.

\- ¿De todos los hombres de los 9 reinos tenías que engañarme con mi hermano?- el tono de su voz iba en aumento

\- ¿Te creíste con el derecho de abofetearme delante de mis padres?- dijo tajante

Y entonces no pudo mantener más la compostura que se había esforzado en tener para no dañarla.

\- Responde maldita traidora- gritó tomándola con fuerza de su brazo y haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie, era mucho más baja que él y su porte imponente la hacía temblar aún más.

\- Yo no te he traicionado- sollozo sin mirarlo- por favor, esposo, creedme- ahogo un sollozo

\- ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?- preguntó consternado- ¿crees que no los he visto?

Sigyn no podía responder, Loki tenía razón le había traicionado y no solo eso sino que con su hermano, no podía negar que el beso de Thor sobre sus labios se sentía como el sol de verano, dulce y cálido y lo había llegado a disfrutar y por eso sabía que había traicionado al esposo que amaba, y que siempre amaría, el jamás la perdonaría.

\- ¿Hace cuánto te atrae mi estúpido hermano?- preguntó Loki

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- No juegues conmigo Sigyn

\- No sé de qué hablas amor mío – sollozo aterrada

\- ¿Crees que me puedes engañar a mí?- preguntó con una carcajada- ¿Crees que no te he observado en los últimos meses? Siempre observándolo, siempre interviniendo entre él y Sif ¿acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta?- y Sigyn tembló al verse descubierta, pero no era como Loki imaginaba, ella jamás podría amar a nadie más, pero las noches de soledad, los comentarios mal intencionados de las mujeres con las que Thor había yacido le habían llevado a fantasear un par de veces como sería encontrarse entre los brazos del Dios del Trueno, pero solo eran fantasías jamás se habría atrevido a traicionar a Loki, su amado, su respetado esposo y quien la había hecho tan feliz.

\- Jamás me he fijado en Thor- mintió

\- Mientes- grito Loki mientras apretaba aún más su brazo- responde ahora que te doy la oportunidad o lo averiguare de otra manera- dijo cruelmente sacando una daga que hizo temblar a Sigyn.

\- Por favor no- suplicaba

\- ¿Hablarás?- preguntó moviendo la daga- quiero toda la verdad

Y entonces la diosa de la fidelidad comenzó a relatar como todo era una simple fantasía de mujeres y que lo que había pasado en la fiesta no había sido más que por los tragos de más por parte de Thor pero no supo cuánto cambio la percepción que su marido tenia de ella , siempre pensó que al menos su mujer esa que le había enamorado cuando era más joven le sería fiel, que jamás le traicionaría y saber que por las noches de abandono en las que el le había dejado en estos últimos años ella había fantaseado al igual que las otras mujeres con el imbécil de su hermano lo lleno de ira, y esta le cegó.

La abrazó calmadamente aspirando su aroma femenino, y Sigyn se reconfortó en su pecho, por un momento creyó que todo había acabado, y que Loki no le haría daño pero este solo se estaba despidiendo del recuerdo de la mujer que muy en el fondo amaba, las cosas estaban irremediablemente dañada y aunque no era su intención separarse la haría pagar por la ofensa, beso su roja cabellera y cuando ella pensó que este besaría sus labios sintió como la mano de él se ceñía con una fuerza brutal a sus cabellos, lastimándola sin piedad, abrió sus ojos como platos y pudo ver el rencor impreso en los ojos de su marido, supo que esa noche era el fin de la vida pacífica y solitaria que Loki le había dado. No se atrevía a hablar incluso se le habían olvidado las palabras.

\- Desvístete- gruño Loki sin soltarla y mostrando con su mano libre la reluciente daga

\- No, Loki por favor no- suplicó, pero de pronto la daga se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su garganta por lo que aterrada decidió obedecer.

Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al abrigo que le había puesto la anciana y se lo quito sollozando por el dolor que la mano de Loki producía en su cabellera, no sabía que planeaba hacerle su marido pero no era nada bueno.

Sus manos no tenían la fuerza para desabrochar su vestido por lo que con furia Loki la soltó y moviendo amenazadoramente la daga desde el cuello hasta el escote de la mujer comenzó a rasgar la fina tela del vestido mientras ella se resistía pero luego desistía al ver la mirada amenazadora de su esposo, las lágrimas volvieron a caer con más fuerza y Loki sonrió ante el temor tan grande que inspiraba en su mujer, si esta le había traicionado el solo se sentiría conforme si esta aprendía a temerle.

Termino de desgarrar su vestido dejándola solamente con una delgada lencería que servía de ropa interior, sintiendo vergüenza Sigyn intento taparse ignorando el dolor en su cabellera, a lo que Loki sonrió.

\- ¿Sientes vergüenza después de tantas lunas que hemos yacido juntos?- preguntó haciéndola sentir idiota- ¿O es que prefieres que sea Thor quien te tome?

\- Por favor, Loki no me hagas esto, déjame explicarte, amado mío

\- Cállate- dijo tomándola con fuerza del cuello- no quiero oír ninguna palabra de esa boca, dicen que yo miento pero mi amada esposa casi es igual de embaucadora.

\- Tu jamás me has amado- le grito con rabia la mujer a lo que el volvió a sonreír y mirarla con superioridad, asustada como estaba ella solo atinó a empujarlo y correr a la puerta encadenada, sabía que no podría huir pero al menos podría pedir ayuda, tal vez Frigga se apiadara de ella y la ayudara.

\- Nadie te va a ayudar, me traicionaste a los ojos de todos, si nunca te hubiera amado, ya te habría matado- le dijo calmadamente un furioso Loki que la volvió a tomar del cabello y la empujaba sin piedad sobre la cama.

Sigyn intentó huir pero el la aferró por los tobillos apegándola a su cuerpo, la obligó a sentarse en la cama, y de la forma más cruel posible le ordenó que lo desvistiera.

Las manos de Sigyn temblaban al cumplir su orden pero incapaz de desobedecer comenzó a retirar la armadura del cuerpo de su esposo y luego la chaqueta dejándolo solamente con los pantalones, Loki no tenía el cuerpo de Thor pero era hermoso ante los ojos de cualquiera, su cuerpo bien formado y marcado fruto de los constantes entrenamientos típicos de los Asgardianos pese a que él no gustaba de participar mucho en ellos, si la situación hubiera sido otra Sigyn hubiera amado volver a verlo desnudo en sus aposentos, pero el terror la invadía, sabía que su marido podía ser realmente cruel cuando se sentía ofendido o traicionado, y pese a que nunca le había hecho daño, físico al menos, ella sabía que esta vez nada le salvaría.

\- Aún no terminas- dijo el acariciándole la mejilla con ternura

Las manos temblorosas de la mujer se dirigieron hacia los pantalones de Loki pero al ver su prominente erección que se marcaba delante de los ajustados pantalones de cuero la determinación casi inexistente le volvió a fallar.

\- Por favor Loki, no me hagas esto, haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor- le rogo casi con desesperación

\- ¿Tanto asco te doy?- preguntó irritado- ¿No eras la dulce esposa que me amaba?

\- No es eso, jamás sentiría asco por ti, solamente sé que serás cruel conmigo- sollozo

\- En eso llevas la razón- sonrió con suficiencia- siempre tan perceptiva mi amada esposa

Asustada nuevamente intento huir pero con un brazo Loki la detuvo mientras se apoyaba con todo su peso sobre la asustada mujer, esta ni siquiera se atrevía a golpearle, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente el no dudaría en matarle, con terror observo como el mago hacia aparecer unas delgadas cadenas en el respaldo de la cama y estas se aferraron con fuerza a las muñecas de Sigyn impidiendo que escapara.

\- No, suéltame por favor- gritaba Sigyn aterrada, no podía defenderse ni moverse, estaba totalmente a la cruel disposición de Loki.

\- Silencio- demandó con una sonrisa- ¿no quieres empeorar las cosas verdad?- y acaricio dulcemente los muslos de su esposa, esta solo negó con la cabeza de forma obediente.

Comenzó a tocarla dulcemente, recordando cuanto llegó a desearla en sus primeros años de matrimonio, y ese deseo aún estaba vivo solo que él no lo recordaba, la piel de Sigyn era blanca y nívea, sus cabellos desordenados caían en cascada sobre la almohada, Loki la miraba con admiración, casi dejándose engañar por la hermosa vista, pero el hecho de recordar que Thor la había tocado y ella no lo había evitado lo enfurecieron nuevamente, con furia rasgo el resto de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de su mujer, que sollozaba intentando no mirar lo que le haría su marido, cosa que solo lo molestó aún más.

\- No dejes de mirar Sigyn- murmuró tomándola de la barbilla- sino, será peor para ti- ella solo pudo asentir con miedo

Las caricias que antes eran suaves se volvieron salvajes, lastimándola, marcándola, primero comenzó a besar su cuello y luego a morder de forma suave pero lastimándola, bajo hacia sus pechos, deleitándose con el tamaño y la forma de estos, Sigyn solo sollozaba al sentir como Loki dejaba grandes chupetones en todo su cuerpo, mientras ella solo le suplicaba que la perdonara y que no le hiciera daño, Loki amaba a su esposa pese a lo que aparentaba y lo que todos creían, él la amaba, era lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida, ella y sus hijos, pero ahora ella lo traicionaba con su hermano, su propia familia le traicionaba, ella era la diosa de la felicidad, debía ser una maldición que caía sobre él.

Sin nada de delicadeza abrió sus piernas a lo que Sigyn suplico con terror que no le hiciera nada, pero el deleitándose con su rostro de terror comenzó a estimularla sin pudor, el cuerpo de Sigyn reaccionaba a las salvajes caricias de su marido, pero su mente estaba dominada por el horror de ser sometida, ser humillada y encontrar el placer en lo que le hacía.

Cuando no le basto el tocarla introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Sigyn mientras jadeaba de placer, su amada y traicionera esposa, cuanto la amaba

\- No, Loki, por favor no sigas me lastimas- sollozaba apretando sus cadenas habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo y su interior no estaba acostumbrado a una invasión tan salvaje.

\- Me alegra lastimarte pequeña traidora- dijo introduciendo un segundo dedo haciéndola sollozar aún más fuerte- es lo que mereces por intentar engañar al mismísimo Dios del engaño.

\- No te engañaría, mi amor por favor- sollozaba Sigyn avergonzada

\- Silencio- demandó introduciendo otro dígito en el interior de su mujer, sintiéndola jadear en na mezcla de placer y dolor.

Sin poder esperar más se deshizo del resto de su ropa dejando ver su gran erección que hizo temblar a Sigyn, recordó cuando en su luna de miel él fue un amante perfecto, la trato con delicadeza pero ahora no sería así, estaba segura de que Loki se encargaría de que jamás olvidara esta noche.

\- Loki por favor no- gritaba desconsolada al ver al Dios acomodarse entre sus piernas dispuesto a ultrajarla sin piedad- no me hagas daño

\- ¿Desde cuándo el sexo ha hecho daño? No decías lo mismo mientras concebíamos a nuestros hijos- murmuró besándola de forma inesperada, Sigyn no pudo resistirse, hacia tanto que él no la besaba, el beso de Thor no era nada comparado con su marido, su sola forma de besar la hacía olvidar lo que ocurría y perderse en un sueño de amor, pero solo eso era un sueño, porque de pronto sintió un dolor desgarrador, Loki la miraba con una sonrisa perversa, le había penetrado sin cuidado sin pensar en que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la invasión luego de tantos años, las cadenas se rompieron en sus manos y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su marido, las lágrimas caían desesperadas por su rostro mientras mordía sus labios para no gritar, el comenzó a embestirla sin esperar que se acostumbrara, mordiendo su cuello y sus hombros mientras le penetraba, Sigyn solo lloraba abrazada a su marido mientras enredaba las manos en su cabello intentando soportar el dolor pero en medio del dolor, el comenzó a moverse de aquella manera experta que antaño tanto la deleitaba, y en medio del dolor comenzó a sentir un enorme placer que le hacía sentir culpable, pudo sentir como comenzaba a sangrar pero ni siquiera viendo el daño que le hacía él se detuvo, sentía un enorme placer al poseerla, no le divertía tanto como ella creía lastimarla, la amaba pero su traición lo cegaba, al sentirla comenzar a gemir supo que el deseo era mutuo por más que ella se resistiera, siguió el ritmo frenético sintiéndola jadear y gemir mientras sus manos paseaban por su espalda y cada vez que el dolor y el placer eran insoportables ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda masculina.

\- Loki- jadeaba Sigyn- yo te amo, por favor perdóname- lloraba Sigyn

\- Sé que me amas, pero no puedo perdonarte- jadeaba Loki arremetiendo con más fuerza contra su esposa.

\- Por favor no- gritaba Sigyn sintiendo como su cuerpo era tomado violentamente

\- Sabes que sientes placer, no puedes engañarme a mí- dijo Loki pero antes de que ella pudiera responder la beso con dulzura haciendo que ella respondiera sin dudarlo, bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que llegaran juntos al clímax, el abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Sigyn y ella gritando su nombre poseída por el placer y el dolor. Pero aquello no era todo, la crueldad del Dios del engaño al ser traicionado era incluso peor de lo que Sigyn podía imaginar, al abrir los ojos luego del clímax pudo ver como la mirada de Loki era aún más oscura, eso no había terminado, la noche prometía ser eterna para la lastimada mujer.

Loki continuó tomándola de todas las maneras, incluso le obligo a practicarle y recibir sexo oral, sabiendo que las mujeres Asgardianas no acostumbraban a un trato tan íntimo y denigrante, pero no había escrúpulos que impidieran su venganza, y en recompensa continuó haciéndola llegar al Valhala, cuando se hubo sentido satisfecho, salió de ella por última vez en la noche, viéndola caer rendida sobre la cama.

El cuerpo de Sigyn seguía siendo hermoso, pero ahora se encontraba cubierto de marcas, Loki había sido demasiado violento con ella, tenía marcas y moretones por todo el cuerpo en especial en sus brazos, y también sangraba profusamente entre sus piernas, Loki cayó en cuenta de que se había excedido pero no se arrepentía, ahora solo le quedaba el dolor de saber que su esposa había deseado a Thor y su estúpido hermano le había traicionado, y todos le llamaban a él el Dios el engaño.

Cargo en sus brazos a su esposa que instintivamente se abrazó a su cuello y la llevo en dirección al baño la deposito con cuidado en la gigantesca tina y con magia la lleno de agua tibia, ingresó con ella sentándola en sus piernas y cuando ella resignada busco sus labios, nuevamente volvió a tomarla de forma mucho más suave a las anteriores, luego se dedicó a lavar el dolorido cuerpo de su mujer, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos color azabache intentando borrar los recuerdos del monstruo que la había poseído aquella noche, aunque eso jamás podría borrarlo, lo recordaría por toda la vida.

La cargo nuevamente y le puso una delicada camisola de color verde esmeralda y el por arte de magia se ponía su ropa de dormir, la recostó suavemente perdiéndose en esos ojos turquesa que lo miraban con terror pero a la vez amor, la beso sin nada de lívido ya y fue respondido con la misma dulzura, entonces supieron que se amaban, pero las cosas siempre serían así de enfermizas para dos seres tan opuestos, mañana sería otro día donde Loki seguiría vengando la humillación de aquella noche, la paliza que había dado a Thor no era más que la primera de sus victorias sobre su hermano, y la lección que había dado a Sigyn esperaba la recordara para siempre, aun así la abrazo contra s pecho y la cuido hasta que se durmió y cuando el amanecer entro por la ventana se permitió descansar con el aroma de la mujer que amaba envolviendo sus sentidos.

\- También te amo, mi hermosa Sigyn- susurró antes de caer dormido entre sus brazos y aun dormida una sonrisa y más lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la diosa de la fidelidad.


	2. Cayendo en la oscuridad

**Hola a todas**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen principalmente a la mitología nórdica, a los comics y películas de marvel.**

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Loki despertó recordando de inmediato lo sucedido, sintió la decepción y el deseo de venganza nuevamente crecer en su interior, deseaba ir a golpear nuevamente a Thor y las ganas asesinas de poseer a su mujer hasta que no pudiera recordar nada más que su cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero entonces entre sus brazos vio como Sigyn dormía, y la sintió temblar mientras gemía su nombre en sueños, supo entonces que su relación estaba irremediablemente dañada, pero ella era la diosa de la fidelidad y estaría a su lado para siempre, hiciese lo que hiciese y pasara lo que pasara.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y beso sus cabellos sintiendo como las emociones fluían en su pecho, todos creían que él no era capaz de amar, que él jamás podría amar a nadie, pero amaba a su mujer y amaba a sus hijos, sabía que ahora sería el hazmerreír de Asgard pero se encargaría de que nadie siquiera lo intentara, aprenderían a temerle y a respetarlo.

Se dio una ducha y vistió su clásico atuendo color verde y negro, salió del baño impecablemente vestido y peinado y entonces pudo ver a su mujer sentada en la cama con la mirada gacha.

Veo que has despertado- mencionó mirándola directamente

¿Dónde están tus modales? Debes mirarme cuando te hablo- espeto molesto acercándose a ella por obra de magia y tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

B-buenos días Loki- dijo Sigyn temblando

Veo que vuelves a respetarme, de ahora en adelante será así

Lo sé- menciono ella mirando hacia la ventana

Ve a vestirte iremos a desayunar de forma normal- espetó sentándose en la cama

¿Qué? Loki. no me siento bien- murmuró Sigyn con miedo no podía presentarse así después de lo que había pasado y después de las visibles marcas de abuso sufrido- no puedo Loki por favor, no me haga esto

¿Acaso no lo has entendido?- preguntó con una sonrisa

He entendido perfectamente- susurró Sigyn conteniendo las lágrimas, sabía que él quería humillarle delante de todos, y sabía perfectamente que lo lograría.

Cuando se desvistió para ducharse, pudo verse en el gigantesco espejo y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba completamente marcado, tenía morados y chupetones en sus pechos, brazos abdomen y piernas, sus muñecas tenían marcas de las cadenas con las que había sido atada, apenas podía caminar por el inmenso dolor que sentía íntimamente, se vistió un vestido manga larga que tapara las marcas de las agresiones, y cuando se fue a peinar desistió de la idea pues el dolor en su cabellera era tanto que le lastimaba el cepillarse el cabello, estaba sentada en el tocador siendo observada fijamente por Loki, el que por obra de magia se puso tras de ella, y con la mirada seria le quito el peine de la mano al momento que su cabello aparecía mágicamente recogido en una coleta elegante a su lado, sin decir nada beso su cabellera, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, Sigyn no pudo decir más que gracias, no entendía porque Loki hacia eso, deseaba ser amable con ella pero la dañaba, y entonces Sigyn se dio cuenta que tal vez Loki si le amaba pero ella le había traicionado, nunca supo entender su amor tan frío pero ese amor existía y lo vio en sus ojos cuando el la beso con pasión desmedida antes de dirigirse hacia la salida para desencantar puertas y ventanas. Los guardias que estaban cerca hicieron una reverencia al verlo salir y él le hizo una seña certera a Sigyn para que saliera, ella se tomó firmemente del brazo de Loki, sintiendo vergüenza pues era obvio que todos sabían lo ocurrido y probablemente se sorprendían de la suerte que había tenido al seguir viva.

Sigyn le manifestó a Loki el deseo de ir a ver a sus hijos pero este le dijo que en la noche antes de ir a su habitación había mandado a enviarlos con el círculo de magos para que aprendieran lo esencial de la magia en lo que todo se solucionaba en el palacio, no quería a sus hijos expuestos en temas familiares y Sigyn lamentó no poder despedirse de ellos aunque no se fueran por mucho tiempo.

Y entonces el momento decisivo llegó, en el gigantesco comedor estaban todos reunidos, Odín, Frigga, los tres guerreros y para desgracia de Sigyn Thor, entre otros miembros de la realeza, Loki apretó la mandíbula debatiéndose entre iniciar una nueva disputa o sentarse a la mesa con tranquilidad y nuevamente la mirada suplicante de Frigga lo detuvo de su primera opción.

Le retiró la silla a Sigyn y esta con miedo se sentó agradeciendo de forma sumisa, y él tomó asiento frente a Thor, la incomodidad en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y era cuestión de segundos para que todo estallara, pero de pronto Odín hablo.

Todo seguirá igual de normal, lo pasado quedará en lo pasado- demando Odín, Thor asintió obedientemente pero Loki solo pudo sonreírle y asentir.

Sin embargo Frigga no pasó desapercibida la vestimenta y el peinado de la siempre elegante Sigyn, y vio casi con horror los morados que el vestido no alcanzaba a cubrir, Sigyn al percatarse rogo que nadie más se diera cuenta y se apresuró a cubrirse más, aunque tal vez nadie reprendería a Loki por maltratarla es más le juzgarían por no matarla.

Frigga espero a Sigyn luego del desayuno y le pidió a Loki que les dejará a solas, él lo hizo con recelo, pero prefirió dejar que su madre hiciera lo que quería.

Hija ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto conmovida

He salvado con vida luego de mi ofensa- dijo Sigyn de forma respetuosa

Entonces Frigga se apresuró a acercarse a ella y sin que esta pudiera resistirse levanto las mangas del vestido de Sigyn viendo las marcas de las ataduras y los morados, miro su cuello cuando el cabello de esta se salió de su lugar, y aquellos lugares que el escote del vestido no alcanzaba a cubrir, horrorizada comprendió lo que había sucedido

Por todos los Dioses ¿qué te ha hecho mi hijo?- preguntó abrazándola

Es lo que merezco mi señora- respondió de forma obediente

No, nadie merece esto, hablaré con el- sentenció Frigga lamentando no haber intervenido a tiempo por pensar que Loki no le haría nada.

Es mi esposo y le he traicionado, por favor mi señora no habléis con él- lloró Sigyn desesperada, y Frigga lamento ver el temor que aquella esposa tenía por su hijo, sabía que se amaban pero indudablemente ella temblaba de terror al pensar siquiera en que su marido se enterara de que Frigga sabía todo.

Hija, discúlpame por lo ocurrido, debería haberlo evitado- se lamentó Frigga

Nadie podría haberlo evitado- murmuró Sigyn cabizbaja

Se dirigió hacia los jardines para dar un paseo en solitario, y reposo en una de las bancas con vista a una gigantesca laguna en medio del palacio, sentía enormes deseos de llorar, enormes deseos de desaparecer cuando sentía que todos le miraban de forma acusadora, se sentía culpable por haberle confesado a Loki que en sus noches de soledad había fantaseado con Thor, ahora él la odiaba aún más, y sabía perfectamente que sus días serían mucho más oscuros.

Se quedó profundamente dormida y cuando despertó sintió como unas manos acariciaban sus cabellos, abrió los ojos esperanzada pensando que tal vez era Loki, pero de pronto sus ojos vieron una rubia cabellera y unos ojos azules que la observaban con cariño, era nada menos que Thor se paró de inmediato visiblemente avergonzada.

¿Qué haces aquí príncipe Thor?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia

Vine a disculparme y te vi dormida no pude evitarlo- menciono Thor mirando la Luna

Thor, ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú amas a Sif, y sabes que yo amo perdidamente a Loki, ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Sigyn sentándose al lado del Dios del Trueno, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sif jamás me ha amado- murmuró Thor

Sabes que eso no es así

No quiero hablar de eso Sigyn, ¿Por qué sigues al lado de Loki?- preguntó curioso, su hermano siempre había sido solitario, un mentiroso empedernido, y un día simplemente presentó a una joven y hermosa mujer como su prometida, la felicidad de Frigga era autentica y Odín sonreía esperanzado, luego con el nacimiento de sus nietos Narfi y Váli la felicidad de los reyes fue máxima, en cierta parte Thor sentía celos de que un hombre frío y manipulador como Loki pudiera tener todo lo que él jamás tendría.

Porque es mi esposo y lo amo- sentenció la joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

¿Lo amas? ¿Después de años de abandono?- preguntó Thor tomando dulcemente las manos de Sigyn- Después de noches de completa soledad

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Thor- dijo tajante pero con respeto Sigyn

Lo es, eres hermosa Sigyn cualquier hombre mataría por estar a tu lado- dijo Thor abrazando a Sigyn mientras está nerviosa trataba de apartarlo

¿Qué tonterías dices Thor? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó desconcertada, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar el despecho de Thor?

Sigyn, no me tomes por embaucador, pero hace meses sueño contigo, verte solitaria me hace querer protegerte, huyamos juntos- propuso Thor dejando a Sigyn con la boca abierta

¿Qué dices Thor? ¿Te volviste loco? Soy la esposa de tu hermano- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

Solo por leyes, sé que él hace noches no te toca, y hace noches no duerme contigo- dijo Thor tomándola nuevamente de las manos- vámonos juntos, lejos, vamos a Midgard, ven conmigo Sigyn

No tienes derecho a opinar de mi vida privada, por supuesto que no puedo irme contigo, eres mi cuñado

¿Y qué? Eres hermosa Sigyn, tú no eres feliz con Loki y yo jamás seré feliz sin Sif- dijo Thor

Ella te ama Thor solo ve y dilo- dijo Sigyn intentando soltarse

Ella no me ama porque siempre estuvo enamorada de Loki- gritó Thor

¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sigyn desconcertada

Sif siempre ha amado a Loki, desde que ambos éramos niños Sif seguía a Loki donde él iba, fue el quien le enseño a luchar, fue él quien le enseño a ser una mujer respetada, y fue ella que un día dijo a mi madre que amaba a Loki.

Eso no puede ser posible, ella te ama a ti Thor, todos lo sabemos

Ella lleva siglos enamorada de Loki, por eso cuando se casaron se fue a una misión de varios años, para poder superar ese dolor.

Eso no es posible- murmuro Sigyn sorprendida

Loki te engaña con Sif- confesó Thor dejando estupefacta a Sigyn

Eso no es verdad

¿Dirás que él jamás te engañaría?- pero Sigyn guardo silencio, Loki era el Dios del engaño, no era difícil creer que tendría amantes.

Mientes

Yo jamás miento, cuñada- dijo Thor muy cerca de los labios de Sigyn

No jamás lo haces- murmuró Sigyn asintiendo

Y entonces Thor la abrazo fuertemente y sin que Sigyn quisiera evitarlo esta vez él se acercó a besarla, fue un beso suave pero que se tornó pasional conforme Thor pedía acceso para entrar en su boca, Thor comenzó a tocarla pero una voz muy conocida los saco de su ensoñación.

Aléjate de mi mujer Thor- dijo Loki y Sigyn sintió el terror invadirla nuevamente, había engañado a Loki con Thor, lo que él le había dicho, las cosas que el Dios del trueno había afirmado le habían dado la valentía de engañar a su marido, no porque amara a Thor sino meramente por despecho.

Loki- susurró Sigyn mirándolo con miedo

¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu amante lo bien que lo pasamos anoche Sigyn?- dijo Loki tomándola de los brazos con furia y levantando su vestido para mostrar los morados y las marcas.

¿Qué le has hecho maldito?- gruño Thor al ver a su cuñada llorando de vergüenza en brazos de Loki

La he hecho mía toda la noche, de maneras que tu clase no te permite- dijo sonriendo Loki- de maneras que nunca podría probar contigo

Pagarás por esto Loki, ella es una dama respetada no merece ser tratada así

O sí, mi respetada esposa, que me engaña contigo, adelante estoy dispuesto a vencerte nuevamente.

No tenías por qué tratarla así- gritó Thor empuñando su martillo

Es mi esposa, y hago lo que quiero con ella- dijo Loki caminando sin miedo hacia Thor

Paren por favor- decía Sigyn caminando hacia su esposo y tomándolo del brazo

Vete de aquí Sigyn- ordenó tomándola fuertemente del cabello- ¿No quieres que me enfade contigo verdad?

Por favor Loki, vámonos de aquí- dijo Sigyn al borde de las lágrimas

Vete de aquí Sigyn, yo y tu amante tenemos asuntos que atender- dijo Loki haciéndola a un lado.

Loki, por favor- gritaba Sigyn pero el enfrentamiento fue inevitable, ambos hombres luchaban hiriéndose sin cuidado, podía verse la furia en el rostro de ambos hermanos, ella intentaba detenerlos pero cada vez que se acercaba Loki la empujaba fuera del lugar, cuando nuevamente iba a separarlos apareció Sif y Fandral a detenerlos, nos fue una tarea fácil pero lograron tranquilizarlos, Thor miro a Sif retener a Loki y su teoría de que ella estaba enamorada de él tomo fuerza, el verla tan cerca de su hermano le hizo sentir odio hacia el de ojos verdes y se retiró con Fandral del lugar, no podía soportar el ver como la persona que amaba prefería a su hermano.

¿Qué sucede con Thor, Loki?- preguntó Sif

El idiota está cortejando a mi mujer- respondió soltándose del fuerte agarre de la mujer

Sabes que solo lo hace para discutir por algo- dijo la guerrera caminando hacia Sigyn y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Sigyn te encuentras bien?- preguntó

Si, gracias Lady Sif, ¿Podría hablar contigo unos minutos?- preguntó Sigyn prendiéndose de brazo de la guerrera como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Claro, vamos a mi recamara allí estaremos más tranquilas- dijo Sif mientras las mujeres observaban como Loki miraba con furia a Sigyn, pero esta sabía que no le haría nada mientras estuviera Sif presente.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la recamara de Sif esta le indico que se sentara en un sofá con vista a la ventana, entonces inmediatamente Sigyn comenzó a hablar.

Verás yo no tengo nada con Thor- se disculpó

Eso lo sé, Thor a veces puede ser un idiota- dijo la guerrera con disgusto

Sé que tú le amas- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Sif

¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó

Todos lo saben menos Thor

Ya veo

Thor cree que estas enamorada de Loki

¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada Sif

Eso me dijo hoy, y por un minuto le creí ¿de done ha sacado eso?- preguntó curiosa

Muy bien, te lo contaré pero debes guardar este secreto

 **Pov Sif**

'' _Cuando era pequeña mi sueño era convertirme en Valquiria pero ellas murieron de una forma horrible y sus filas nunca más volvieron a rearmarse, las mujeres no tenían lugar en el ejército de Asgard, nadie quería entrenar conmigo, nadie quería enseñarme y mis padres deseaban que me instruyera en las artes curativas y la fertilidad. Un día tenía tan solo 15 años, todavía no alcanzaba la madurez siquiera, estaba escalando la muralla del palacio de Asgard escondida de los guardias, siempre lo hacía no porque no me permitieran entrar al palacio, mi familia eran nobles Asgardianos, sino porque las mujeres tenían prohibido el entrar al lugar de entrenamiento de los hombres, cuando logre escalar no calcule bien esa vez y caí de forma brusca al suelo, todos me miraron furiosos, era una herejía lo que estaba cometiendo y cuando me iban a tomar para apresarme de pronto la voz imponente de un joven detuvo a los guardias antes de que pudieran tocarme, ese joven era Loki, en ese tiempo su cabello era corto, y su porte no era tan imponente como ahora pero aun así lograba intimidar a todos._

 _No la toquen- demandó- ella es mi invitada_

 _Lo sentimos príncipe Loki, pero sabe que está prohibido que las mujeres entren aquí- dijo disculpándose el guardia._

 _¿Acaso no has escuchado? Ella es mi invitada y puede pasearse por donde se le dé la gana- enfatizo Loki_

 _Si mi señor, mi Lady discúlpenos por la intromisión- dijo el guardia disculpándose._

 _Vamos- dijo Loki ordenándome caminar y yo lo seguí sin dudarlo._

 _Cuando llegamos al interior del palacio vi que nos dirigíamos a los jardines y el me indicó que me sentará, era un hombre realmente guapo, alto de mirada penetrante pero una sonrisa traviesa que me ponía excesivamente nerviosa (comentaba Sif causando celos en Sigyn al oírla hablar así de su marido)_

 _¿Qué hacías husmeando al ejército de Asgard?- preguntó directamente_

 _Nada- respondí de inmediato- solo e confundí_

 _No lo creo, hace mucho tiempo te veo husmeando por esos lados_

 _Yo, quiero convertirme en una guerrera- le dije esperando una burla o una carcajada que jamás llegó._

 _Bien, yo te enseñaré, de mañana empezamos, nos reuniremos aquí es el jardín de mis habitaciones nadie tiene permitido entrar acá, podrás entrenar tranquila._

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué desea ayudarme mi príncipe?- pregunte con respeto_

 _Porque se lo que es anhelar aquello que jamás podrás tener, y sé que es posible lograrlo si te apoyan._

 _Gracias Mi príncipe – le dije_

 _No, dime solamente Loki, Lady Sif_

 _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunté_

 _Se el nombre de muchas personas, en especial de las que tienen un espíritu como el tuyo_

 _Desde ese día Loki fue mi mejor amigo, me enseñó a entrenar y los mejores trucos para vencer a los hombres que anatómicamente eran mucho más fuertes que yo, fueron muchos años de entrenamiento cuando el mismo me llevó ante Odín, vestía su armadura y la capa verde, yo moría de miedo al ser presentada como guerrera, la armadura que vestía era de hombre y demasiado grande para mi cuerpo, entonces Loki entro a su cuarto donde yo lo esperaba en el jardín, tenía ganas de llorar al verme así, Odín jamás me aceptaría como guerrera de Asgard, para empezar era mujer y de segunda lucía como un hazmerreír, entonces Loki entro y sonriendo movió sus manos y en mi cuerpo apareció la armadura que hasta el día de hoy uso, recuerdo que corrí a sus brazos y lo bese en la mejilla justamente cuando Thor entraba, fue ahí cuando lo conocí pero él pensó que yo era la novia de su hermano, más aún cuando Loki me llevo de la mano hasta el trono de Odín y como pocas veces hace se arrodillo frente a Odín como muestra de respeto, me presento ante todos como una guerrera y sus palabras fueron tan convincentes que Odín no puso problemas en que yo fuera admitida en las filas del ejército, Thor si puso problemas fue duro conmigo y se negaba a entrenar conmigo hasta que un día Loki le convenció y lo vencí, desde ese día me gane su respeto pero aún no me dejaba participar con él de misiones, yo siempre lloraba en la habitación de Loki y un día después de que Thor me golpeara demasiado fuerte en un entrenamiento ellos dos discutieron, Frigga me llevo a los sanadores y ella me preguntó si yo amaba a Loki, yo le dije que lo amaba, Thor estaba escuchando en la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada, en ese tiempo creía que amaba a tu marido, esa noche me fui a la habitación de Loki y lo encontré lastimado por la pelea que había tenido con Thor entonces cuando le estaba ayudando a curarse nos besamos, no pasó nada más solo nos besamos y lo intentamos por un tiempo, tiempo en el que la enemistad entre Thor y él se hacía más fuerte, ambos se querían pero las discusiones y el hecho de que Thor fuera el heredero al trono los hizo separarse, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que entre nosotros no podía haber una relación, éramos amigos pero él no se lo tomo bien, me corto el cabello mientras dormía, diciendo que así parecería un hombre, lo odie por muchos años pero le quería demasiado volvimos a ser amigos y el me pidió perdón por lo que le hizo a mi cabello, yo le confesé que me había enamorado de Thor y el me confesó que se había enamorado de una joven doncella que conoció hacia unos años atrás, nadie en el palacio lo sabía, yo lo apoye en todo desde el principio, lego me conto que le había pedido matrimonio y yo le dije que debía presentarla a la familia, y ahí fue cuando te conocí, tiempo después nacieron Narfi y Valí, y se decidió que definitivamente Thor sería el heredero al trono, Loki se volvió más vengativo, más oscuro y yo me alejé de él, seguimos siendo amigos pero ya no es como antes, él es distante y frio, pero aun así pese a que amo a Thor al hombre que me ayudo a llegar al lugar que quería le debo gratitud, respeto y una amistad eterna.''_

Casi no lo puedo creer- dijo Sigyn estupefacta- jamás imagine que ustedes habían tenido algo

Si casi nadie puede creerlo- dijo Sif riendo

¿E-él te toco?- pregunto nerviosa Sigyn

No jamás llegamos a tanto, no es decente que una mujer de Asgard se entregue a un hombre que no es su marido

Lo siento por preguntar eso

No te preocupes es normal eres su esposa hablando de eso ¿qué hacías con Thor?

Nada, él llegó y me hizo una propuesta

¿Te ofreció irte con él? – preguntó Sif curiosa

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó de forma enérgica Sigyn

Porque cuando yo estaba con Loki, el me propuso lo mismo- dijo Sif con una sonrisa melancólica

No puedo creerlo ¿lo hace para dañar a Loki?- preguntó Sigyn

Así es, pero yo lo creí, deberás creí que él me amaba y me iba a fugar con él pero luego me di cuenta que era para dañar a Loki, fue otro motivo para terminar mi relación con Loki, yo me había enamorado de Thor, y no podía traicionar así al hombre que me había ayudado tanto.

Pero lo hiciste- dijo la masculina voz de Loki desde la puerta, cosa que hizo que Sigyn se parara asustada- lo besaste y te hubieras entregado a él de no ser porque yo defendí tu virtud

Loki, sabes que me he arrepentido de ello- dijo Sif desafiante

No es algo que me importe ahora- dijo Loki- he venido por mi esposa ¿vamos querida?- preguntó y Sigyn pudo leer la ira en sus ojos

Loki, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no lastimes a Sigyn, por favor- dijo la guerrera hablándole en un tono que Sigyn jamás había escuchado, siempre pensó que ellos se odiaban pero ver que en realidad eran buenos amigos era un descubrimiento increíble.

No te metas en esto Sif, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Loki tomando fuertemente a Sigyn y llevándosela del lugar, pese a que Sif intento ayudarla no pudo hacer nada porque en unos segundos Loki había desaparecido mágicamente junto con Sigyn.

Sigyn abrió los ojos nuevamente solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el cuarto de Sif sino que en el estudio de Loki, lugar donde nadie tenía acceso ni siquiera Odín o Frigga, supo entonces que sería la velada más amarga de su vida, tal vez debería haber huido con Thor y al menos salvaría ilesa.

¿Querías huir con Thor?- preguntó Loki sin contener la furia en su voz esta vez- dime maldita mentirosa que se sintió estar en sus brazos y que te besara- grito con furia golpeando su escritorio y botando todo lo que allí había

Loki yo no quise hacerlo, él me dijo que tú me engañabas con Sif

¿y acaso eso te llevo a besarlo? ¿acaso ahora limpiaras tu culpa ¿

No Loki yo no pensé, jamás quise hacerlo- decía Sigyn mientras retrocedía asustada.

¿Me engañaste porque creías que yo te engañaba?

Ahora sé que eso no es cierto Loki, por favor no me hagas nada

Oh mi amada esposa no contarás con tanta suerte esta vez- dijo Loki al momento que se aproximaba hacia ella.

No por favor, Loki, por favor cálmate- decía mientras intentaba abrir la ventana del lugar para darse cuenta que estaban en una torre y salir sería una caída libre

¿Qué sucede Sigyn? ¿Creías que tu amante vendría a buscarte?- dijo al tiempo que tiraba cruelmente de sus cabellos y la pegaba hacia su cuerpo

Él no es mi amante- gritaba Sigyn- solo fue un error- suplicaba

Cállate- grito y entonces el tiempo se detuvo para Sigyn, la volteo y al instante en que ella iba a hablar le dio una fuerte bofetada que rompió su labio inferior y le obligó a caer al piso.

Sigyn lo miró horrorizada, el jamás la había golpeado, al menos no de manera tan brutal, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero eso solo pareció molestarlo aún más.

Párate- ordeno tomándola de la muñeca y levantándola lastimándola- ¿por qué mi hermano?- gritó

Solo te amo a ti- lloraba Sigyn temblando de miedo

Mientes, nuevamente intentas mentirme a mí- dijo tomándola nuevamente del cabello

No te miento por favor perdóname- pedía Sigyn casi sin voz

Jamás, entendiste- gritó muy cerca de su oído- jamás te perdonare

Y entonces rompió el vestido de Sigyn dejándola completamente desnuda y con un mismo pedazo de tela la amordazo a la vez que ataba sus manos tras su espalda para que ella no pudiera moverse.

Sigyn solo lloraba al verse desnuda y atada ante su esposo, él no era así, pero había cambiado y se había convertido en el ser más cruel de todo Asgard y ella le había provocado nuevamente. Sintió como el la arrastraba hasta el escritorio y le apoyaba el torso boca abajo en él dejando su trasero al descubierto, tembló de miedo cuando sintió a Loki bajarse la cremallera sin siquiera desvestirse y gritó de dolor cuando él la penetró sin siquiera haberle preparado antes, su cuerpo aún resentía la actividad de la noche anterior, pero a Loki no le había importado, siguió el ritmo de las embestidas jadeando como un animal en celo, Sigyn apretaba la mordaza con fuerza aferrándose a la esperanza de que pronto comenzaría a sentir placer pero era tanto el dolor que sentía que no podía sentir placer esta vez, las lágrimas caían desesperadas y cuando intento moverse la mano de Loki aferro sus cabellos con brutalidad manteniéndola en su lugar, ella ahogaba sus gritos en la mordaza hasta que lo sintió llenarla con su esencia y nuevamente cuando creyó que todo había terminado el la volteo y la sentó sobre el escritorio, ella comprendió su mirada tenía prohibido hablar, si lo hacía tendría problemas, bastaron unos minutos para que él se recuperara del todo y volviera a tomarla con extrema brutalidad. Loki odiaba estarla tomando así deseaba abrazarla, consolarla, llevar un ritmo más lento para que ambos lo disfrutaran, pero verla besando a Thor sin ninguna resistencia era lo que lo llevaba al límite de la violencia con su esposa, si ella no podía amarlo y serle fiel, él iba a recordarle quien era su esposo, y porque no debía traicionarle, no importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir nadie podía osar traicionar al mismísimo Dios del engaño.

Cuando la levantó del escritorio y la cargó contra la muralla haciendo que la mujer enrollara sus piernas sobre sus caderas el ritmo de las embestidas era aún más violento, y Sigyn continuaba con las manos atadas, Loki podía ver como las lágrimas caían desesperadas de los hermosos ojos color turquesa de Sigyn y se odio por hacerle tanto daño, cuando el alcanzó el clímax pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su mujer se desvanecía, había caído desmayada sobre su cuerpo, la cargo con fuerza y la recostó en uno de los sofás de la estancia, por primera vez el Dios el engaño se permitió llorar, al ver el daño que le había hecho a su mujer, le había dolido tanto su traición que el odio lo cegó, la abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su lastimada cabellera.

Regresó muy tarde en la noche con ella al palacio, cuando la recostó en la cama vio que ella había despertado, sin decir nada la abrazó fuertemente y ella le correspondió llorando en su pecho, él se dedicó a acariciarla y consolarla, mientras la sentía poco a poco volver a caer en la inconciencia, esa noche Loki no durmió, el odio hacia su ser, hacia su naturaleza, y el odio por lo que era capaz de hacerle a su mujer lo consumía lentamente, se odiaba por ser quien era, se odiaba por saber que no era hijo de Odín, se odiaba porque sabía que su mujer conocía su naturaleza y le aceptaba y aun así el la dañaba, se odiaba por amarla tanto que dolía.

'' _Se encontraba en un abismo profundo y desolado, no había nada más allí que oscuridad y entonces lo vio fuego por doquier y muerte, pudo ver a Thor enfrentarse a un monstruo gigantesco que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien la forma y el terror la invadió cuando vio a su esposo combatir con otra criatura, Odín se encontraba más allá herido, no podrían detener esa maldad que caía sobre ellos y en medio de esa oscuridad una luz de esperanza apareció''_

Sigyn despertó sobresaltada y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio en sus manos un destello color púrpura, la sentía fluir, era magia, casi tan pura como la de Loki, ella no poseía ningún don especial, nada que la hiciera ser una mujer fuerte o diferente, pero supo en ese momento que por fin sus dones habían despertado, y con una bella coincidencia con su marido.

 **Me ha costado seguir con esta historia, pero he pedido ayuda a mi hermana mayor y he aquí el capítulo**


	3. Invierno en el corazón

**Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de amor pasión celos y violencia. La historia mejorará con el tiempo, eso lo prometo. Besos y espero sus comentarios**

Una semana había pasado desde que Loki había descubierto a su amada esposa y Thor engañándolo en los jardines, una semana en que no había permitido que su mujer saliera de sus habitaciones, por más que Frigga insistía, y Sif trataba de liberarla, el príncipe no cedió, todos pudieron darse cuenta el oscuro carácter que adopto el hijo menor de Odín, su padre se reconoció a si mismo en él antes de conocer a Frigga la cual fue capaz de cambiarlo por completo, la misma reina había sido víctima de la crueldad de Odín pero su amor y su pureza le hicieron cambiar el carácter del actual soberano, Odín esperaba que Sigyn fuera capaz de cambiar el carácter vengativo de su hijo, y esperaba Thor no siguiera provocando la ira de su hermano, solo inocentes salían lastimados.

La reina Frigga tomo la oportunidad en que Loki practicaba a regañadientes con Sif para usar su magia y tele transportarse a los aposentos de su hijo, no fue fácil debido a las numerosas protecciones mágicas que este tenía, pero ella pudo burlarlas apenas, busco a Sigyn con la mirada y pudo encontrarla en la cama vestida con un hermoso vestido de color turquesa, vestía impecable como siempre, sin embargo sus cabellos rojizos caían hasta su espalda, y su mirada era triste y cansada, Frigga miro sus brazos y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía marcas en sus brazos y un pequeño morado aun adornaba la comisura de sus labios, cuando Sigyn se percato de la prescencia de su suegra esta corrió a abrazarla, Frigga la arropó con sus brazos, susurrando que debía ser fuerte, que convencería a su hijo de que la liberara, y que confiara en que Loki volvería a ser bueno con ella, que solo se sentía traicionado, desde aquel día no habían parado de enfrentarse en combate el y Thor y por eso su padre había enviado a Thor en una misión a Vanaheim.

\- Hija respondeme con sinceridad- dijo Frigga mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sigyn- ¿Loki ha abusado de ti?

Sigyn solo guardo silencio, no quería enfrentar a Loki y Frigga, Loki amaba a Frigga y era probablemente la única persona que le importaba en el mundo.

\- No-mintió agachando la cabeza

\- ¿Te ha golpeado?- preguntó Frigga aunque eso era evidente

\- No- mintió Sigyn sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

\- Puedes confiar en mi, eres como una hija para mi- dijo Frigga abrazando a Sigyn consolándola

Era evidente que Loki golpeaba a su esposa, muchas mujeres en Asgard pasaban por esa realidad, pero Loki se había mantenido al margen de usar la violencia física, debía sentirse realmente traicionado al maltratar a su mujer de esa forma, ambos estaban sufriendo, Frigga era la diosa del amor, ella sabía que se amaban, no entendía porque Thor provocaba de esa forma tan irresponsable a su hermano, él que siempre lo había tenido todo, Frigga temía que Loki hubiera abusado de Sigyn, aquel era el trato más denigrante que una mujer podía recibir en Asgard, y estaba segura de que su nuera no se lo merecía, no importaba si ella había besado a Thor, no estaba bien pero no lo merecía.

Mientras Sigyn lloraba en el pecho de Frigga esta pudo sentir un leve pulso de magia, y por un minuto penso que su hijo la había descubierto, pero pudo ver como incluso el aura de Sigyn había cambiado y comprendió, Sigyn había despertado sus virtudes, y la magia era una de ellas.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Sigyn?- preguntó mirandola asombrada

\- Mi señora, por favor nadie puede saberlo- suplicó Sigyn

\- ¿Por qué? Todos en Asgard tienen talentos, tu no solamente eres la diosa de la fidelidad, también seras una poderosa hechicera- dijo Frigga

\- No merezco ser llamada la diosa de la fidelidad- sonrió Sigyn avergonzada

\- No siempre ame a Odín- confesó Frigga

¿Qué dice? Pregunto la muchacha confundida

\- muchos años atrás había un hombre, que murió en la guerra, al cual quise mucho, nadie se entero de nuestra relación, y cuando Odín se enteró se volvió oscuro, de la misma forma en la que Loki se comporta ahora, sus caracteres son muy parecidos, pero Odín enmendó el camino- confesó Frigga ante la mirada sorprendida de Sigyn

\- Pero ustedes se aman

\- El amor no es lo único que se necesita para formar una familia- sonrió Frigga- se necesita valor, respeto, voluntad y por sobre todo comprensión.

\- No entiendo que quiere decir

\- Tú y Loki se aman, con el tiempo llegarán a entenderse, se que sus acciones no son las correctas, pero se que tu puedes enseñarle el camino correcto.

\- Se equivoca el jamás me ha amado- lloró Sigyn

\- Lo hace, solamente siempre ha querido ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Si eso es así, el jamás me perdonara- sollozo Sigyn

\- Lo hará, pero ¿tu serás capaz de perdonarlo?- preguntó Frigga

\- Sus acciones son las de cualquier hombre Asgardiano, es mi esposo y yo le fallé.

\- Hablaré con él- dijo Frigga convencida a enfrentarse a su hijo

\- No mi señora por favor- dijo Sigyn arrodillándose delante de su suegra- por favor mi señora, no lo haga.

\- Si el jamás te ha golpeado, cosa que evidentemente es mentira, y jamás ha abusado de ti ¿Por qué le temes tanto?- preguntó Frigga con nostalgia.

\- Porque él la ama, me odiara si usted se enfrenta a él- confesó Sigyn aterrada

\- Amo a mi hijo, pero mi deber también es proteger a la madre de mis nietos

\- Por favor mi señora, por favor no lo haga

\- Sigyn- susurró Frigga- debo hacerlo, nadie lo impedirá

\- Tu magia debe ser entrenada y me encargaré personalmente de ello- declaró Frigga

\- Mi señora si el se entera- sollozó Sigyn con temor- él me encarcelará en las mazmorras con un hechizo de protección para que yo jamás huya

\- Huirías Sigyn- preguntó con una sonrisa Frigga

\- No lo sé- confeso la diosa de la fidelidad

\- Esa es una decisión que te corresponde a ti- acaricio sus cabellos ayudándola a ponerse de pie- tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, pero algún día deberá saberse, pero sería conveniente que lo contarás a tu marido, no podría juzgarte por no habérselo dicho

\- Cuando llegue el momento lo haré- confesó Sigyn temiendo la reacción de su marido

\- Debo irme- dijo Frigga sintiendo la magia de Loki bastante cerca

\- Adiós, mi señora- dijo Sigyn con una reverencia.

Y entonces Loki entro al lugar, Sigyn agacho la mirada y lo observó pasar de largo en dirección al baño, se veía cansado por el entrenamiento, pero no dijo nada solamente paso de largo.

Sigyn se dio cuenta de que hacia muchos años ella tampoco se preocupaba de su marido, casi había olvidado como hacerlo, siempre lloraba por las noches de soledad a las que él le sometía, pero ella tampoco le había buscado ni apreciado, los magos no eran bien vistos en Asgard, incluso a Frigga le había costado encajar en aquel mundo, y al descubrir sus poderes Sigyn comenzó a sentirse identificada con su marido, con miedo a ser rechazada. Sin darse cuenta se encontró ordenando las vestimentas de dormir de su marido aunque este no lo necesitase, él la observó dejar las ropas en una silla cercana, arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada, si ella intentaba sobornarlo para que la dejara salir, podía intentarlo por años y no lo conseguiría hasta que el lo quisiese. Se acercó a la bañera para regular la temperatura del agua, podía hacerlo con magia pero estaba bastante agotado, había entrando por demasiadas horas, y Sif estaba más gruñona que nunca intentando convencerlo de que liberara a Sigyn, al final él se había retirado ganando la batalla contra la guerrera, gruño cuando no pudo encontrar la temperatura correcta y Sigyn con mucho temor se acercó hasta el lugar, conocía como le gustaba la temperatura del agua a Loki, por lo que no le fue difícil regularla.

\- Gracias Sigyn- dijo Loki algo incomodo- ¿A que debo la amabilidad?

Sigyn no respondió, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera cuando el estaba molesto con ella el la malinterpretaría, lo que no sabía era que él silencio también.

\- ¿Acaso no has aprendido a responderme?- dijo duramente

\- Solo quería ayudarte- dijo Sigyn obedientemente

\- Entonces ven y ayudame a desvestirme- dijo Loki mir andola de forma traviesa pero cruel

\- L-loki , yo- decía Sigyn atemorizada- me retirare y te dejare en paz- dijo casi corriendo hacia la puerta

\- Querías ayudarme y he dicho que me ayudes, esposa, ¿acaso no has entendido? ¿debo volver a enseñártelo?- preguntó apareciendo delante de ella y acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

Sigyn se disculpo y comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta con suavidad, podía aspirar su aroma masculino, una mezcla entre maderas salvajes, ámbar y canela, su respiración se agito cuando el avanzó un paso hacia ella, el solo pudo sonreír. Cuando la chaqueta estuvo abierta ella lentamente comenzó a retirársela del cuerpo con suavidad, pudo entonces ver una herida pequeña en su costado derecho, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, le retiro lentamente la prenda tocando suavemente sus hombros trago pesado cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, ver su pecho desnudo era una bendición dada por los antiguos dioses, si tan solo el no la odiara y ella no le temiera tanto.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando el la miro desafiante y con advertencia, debía retirar todas sus prendas, dirigió sus manos hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones, y comenzó a desabrocharlos con las manos temblorosas, sentía que le faltaba la respiración, no podía evitar temerle.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo logro pero jamás miro hacia abajo, podía sentir la mirada masculina clavada en su rostro.

\- Muchas gracias mi amada esposa, pero tu aun estas vestida- entonces Sigyn comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, se había metido sola en la boca del lobo.

\- Yo debo irme, estoy muy cansada- dijo intentando retirarse, pero este la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo

\- ¿No disfrutaras del baño que tu has preparado conmigo? Tu me has buscado ¿No es así?- susurró fuertemente en su oído.

Sigyn sintió como él la miraba de pies a cabeza, le ordeno quedarse quieta y así ella lo hizo, le quito el vestido con lentitud y desgarro su ropa interior con furia, intento cubrirse pero el le dio una mirada de advertencia. Al sentirla temblar el se sintió culpable y entro en la bañera, ella comprendió y lo ayudo a darse un baño con extremada lentitud, aislado como siempre había estado el jamás se habia permitido disfrutar de aquellas atenciones, las dulces manos de Sigyn recorrían su espalda y acariciaban sus cabellos, el solo hecho de saber que estaba desnuda le excitaba, quería poseerla, quería hacerla gritar su nombre, pero sabía que ella aún estaba muy lastimada y temblaba de miedo con su cercanía, el la había golpeado y había abusado de ella, la había herido física y emocionalmente, la había tomado a la fuerza hasta que ella cayo inconsciente en sus brazos, y cuando al otro día ella se vistió para levantarse el la miro duramente y cerro las puertas para no abrirlas más.

\- Eres libre- dijo muy a su pesar- puedes salir de las habitaciones, pero así como me entere que te has acercado a Thor- dijo tomando su brazo con fuerza haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos- no habrá lugar ni persona que pueda salvarte, la noche anterior será un dulce sueño comparado con lo que te haré- le dijo y las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la mujer- Creí haber dicho que me gustaba que me respondieran ¿entendiste?- dijo apretando con más fuerza

\- Si amor mio- dijo ella abrazándolo, en parte feliz porque era libre nuevamente y en parte porque verlo desnudo y su olor masculino podían sobre ella, lo amaba tanto y lo deseaba de maneras poco decentes.

Fue entonces su perdición.

Loki se levantó rápidamente de la bañera y cargándola en sus brazos la deposito en el agua junto con él, ella sabia para donde iban las cosas, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo, no podía evitar tener miedo, pero rogaba que el no le hiciera tanto daño. La beso con pasión amándola y odiándola por hacerlo sentir débil, ella respondió tímidamente, pero se perdió en las sensaciones de aquel beso, tan cargado de pasión como lujuria, pronto sintió como las manos masculinas acariciaban con cuidado su cabello, y luego sus labios bajaban por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, estaba siendo cuidadoso, para no lastimarla, y pudo sentirse protegida luego de todo aquel infierno, las manos femeninas se pasearon por la fuerte espalda del hombre disfrutando de las sensaciones que creía olvidadas, armándose de valor se atrevió a buscar sus labios y el respondió con intensidad, la miro a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su cuerpo, y ella asintió con timidez, poco a poco la hizo suya sintiéndola enterrar sus uñas en su espalda, no quería causarle dolor, no de nuevo, por lo que espero que ella se acostumbrara, continuo un ritmo lento sintiéndola gemir en su oído, Sigyn por su parte no quería que ello terminara, quería mantenerse unida a su marido por el resto de su vida, las sensaciones y el inmenso placer que sentía no podían compararse con nada en el mundo, cuando el aceleró el ritmo, ella comenzó a jadear y susurrar su nombre una y otra vez, mientras el sonreía de forma perversa disfrutando el rostro de su mujer mientras él la poseía, alcanzaron el clímax juntos, y ella cayo rendida en su pecho sin querer soltarlo, el la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a la sensación tan increíble de volver a estar juntos, acarició su rostro y ella sonrió, limpiaron su cuerpo y se fueron de la mano hasta la habitación, Loki sonrió y deshizo los hechizos en la habitación, Sigyn sonrió al ver que era libre nuevamente, esa noche nada existía mas que ellos, sin nada de lujuria ya se abrazaron y durmieron, tal vez solo tal vez las cosas poco a poco irían mejorando.

La mañana comenzaba y Sigyn no encontro a Loki a su lado ni en la habitación, suspiro triste, era costumbre que Loki ni siquiera durmiera con ella, siempre estaba muy ocupado, por eso no le extrañaba que el se hubiera levantado temprano, se vistió de forma elegante y decidió que ese día no se presentaría a desayunar, no había ido en una semana, no necesitaba hacerlo hoy, a los pocos minutos de pasear por los jardines Frigga apareció en el lugar.

\- Mi señora- saludo Sigyn con una reverencia

\- Veo que mi hijo a recapacitado, de todas maneras hablaré con él- dijo Frigga

\- Bien, es momento de comenzar tus lecciones de magia- sonrió Frigga y la mirada de Sigyn se iluminó, Frigga le enseño su lugar secreto en los jardines, lugar que solo conocían ella, Loki y ahora Sigyn, pero no había de que preocuparse Loki hacía muchos años que no iba allí, empeñado en aprender nuevos trucos y más oscuros.

Los días pasaron en completa tranquilidad, pero Sigyn rara vez pasaba noches en soledad, Loki la acompañaba más a menudo en sus habitaciones, si bien es cierto Loki aun seguía resentido con lo sucedido ya no le recriminaba ni la había vuelto a golpear mucho menos a abusar de ella, tampoco había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto sexual, aunque algunas veces el la besaba antes de irse por las mañanas.

La magia de Sigyn era fuerte y Frigga le había enseñado a controlarla casi a la perfección, Sigyn no quería usar su magia para la guerra como era el caso de Loki, ella quería usarla para el bien, y Frigga se sentía orgullosa de ella, pronto la instruyo también en el arte de tele transportarse y crear ilusiones, tal como había hecho con Loki cuando este era pequeño, Sigyn aprendía rápido y eso era bueno pues sus encuentros eran espontáneos y a escondidas, pero aún faltaba una cosa y era que Sigyn aprendiera a luchar y de eso se encargó Sif, fue un trabajo difícil puesto que Sigyn no sabía luchar pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo, aunque su fuerte realmente sería la magia.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad se acabo cuando Thor volvió al palacio, si bien es cierto los hermanos ya no peleaban cada día, el rencor era evidente, más cuando Thor descubrió a su madre enseñándole magia a Sigyn y comenzó a chantajear a Sigyn para que aceptara pasear por los jardines con él, a escondidas de Loki.

Esa tarde Sigyn caminaba con Thor muy alejada del palacio, no tenía miedo de que Loki lo notara porque este estaba muy ocupado en unas mejoras para el Bifrost, sin embargo le incomodaba caminar con Thor luego de lo ocurrido, pero este había insistido en que si no aceptaba le contaría a Loki que ella era una hechicera.

\- ¿Has tenido muchos problemas con Loki por mi culpa?- preguntó Thor

\- No- mintió secamente Sigyn

\- ¿No te ha hecho daño?- preguntó Thor

\- En absoluto- mintió nuevamente

\- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?- preguntó divertido

\- Desde luego- dijo Sigyn- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Porque es verdad lo que dije aquella tarde- confesó Thor ofreciendo su brazo a su acompañante

\- ¿Igual que lo hiciste con Sif?- pregunto ella aceptando el brazo por cortesía

\- Veo que te lo ha contado- murmuró el rubio cabizbajo

\- ¿Acaso lo haces por dañar a tu hermano?- preguntó Sigyn

\- No se trata de eso- dijo el rubio

\- ¿Entonces Thor? ¿Por que lo haces?- pregunto Sigyn ubicándose frente a el

\- Él siempre ha sido mejor que yo- gritó Thor- siempre ha tenido todo lo que yo jamás podré tener, una familia, hijos, el amor de madre la admiración de padre, yo solo he sido el guerrero heredero al trono

\- ¿Que dices?- preguntó Sigyn confundida- ¿Acaso tu padre no te lo ha dado todo y rechazado siempre a Loki?

\- Eso es lo que el cree, pero Loki siempre ha sido su favorito

\- No entiendo de que hablas- dijo Sigyn sentándose junto con Thor en una banca en frente de los grandes acantilados cercanos a los jardines.

Madre siempre prefirió a Loki, yo era fuerte no necesitaba protección, padre nunca tuvo que enseñar a Loki, el aprendía rápido mas sin embargo yo jamás pude lograrlo- dijo Thor apretando los puños

\- Pero Thor, todos hemos visto como tu padre te admira

\- Solo por ser fuerte y bueno en el campo de batalla, pero aunque yo fuera el rey, jamás me vería como tal, el dejaría en manos de Loki las decisiones tácticas, las decisiones del reino, siempre Loki sería el que tomaría cada decisión, porque siempre fue el más inteligente, incluso el más fuertemente

\- ¿El más fuerte?- pregunto Sigyn

\- Tú eres hechicera, sabes la capacidad de la magia y no quieres decirle a Loki por temor a que el te rechace, dime ¿por qué ese temor?

\- Porque el es el mago mas fuerte de Asgard, siempre sería su mayor vergüenza, yo jamás seré tan fuerte como él, pero si tendría las armas para huir de Asgard y salirme de su control, y eso el jamás lo permitiría- dijo Sigyn sinceramente

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? El es un guerrero y el mago más poderoso de Asgard, nadie supera su inteligencia, no es el heredero al trono, pero tiene la confianza que jamás me otorgarían a mi- confesó Thor mirando a los ojos a su cuñada

\- Jamás lo había visto de esa forma

\- La única mujer con la que he deseado formar una familia, fue la novia de mi hermano, la utilice para hacerle daño sin pensar que me enamoraría de ella, y ese fue mi gran error- confesó Thor

\- Sif no merecía eso, ella no tenía la culpa de nada

\- Lo sé, y pague por mi error

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquel día en que intentaste seducir a Sif?

\- Loki nos encontró- confesó Thor- me desafió en batalla y fue la primera vez que me venció, madre no ha vuelto a verme de la misma manera, Sif estaba destrozada por la vergüenza, madre la ayudo a salir de mi habitación con lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y sin fuerzas para luchar, había destruido su orgullo, y jamás me disculpe hasta años después.

\- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas?- preguntó Sigyn curiosa

\- Cuando entendí su fortaleza, la primera vez que me venció, no hay mujer como ella en Asgard

\- ¿Y por que no intentas decirle que la amas? Se que ella te ama- aseguró Sigyn

\- Porque ella jamás me perdonara, siempre recordará que fui el idiota que intento robar su virtud para dañar a su hermano.

\- Debes intentar convencerla- dijo Sigyn insistiendo

\- Jamás me perdonara – finalizó tercamente Thor.

\- Deberías intentarlo- dijo Sigyn mirando las estrellas.

\- ¿Por que respondiste mi beso aquel día?- preguntó Thor directamente

\- Me sentía débil, consternada por lo que me habías contado, demasiado herida para reaccionar, y los malos recuerdos volvían una y otra vez a mi mente

\- ¿Loki te hizo mucho daño no es así?- preguntó Thor

\- No quiero hablar de ello- dijo Sigyn sintiendo que prontamente las lágrimas caerían de sus ojos y no quería llorar frente a Thor

\- No me arrepiento de haberte besado, cuñada

\- ¿Que tonterías dices Thor?- preguntó molesta

\- Amo a Sif es verdad, pero negar tu belleza sería de imbéciles- confesó

\- No soy la mitad de bella que Sif, o cualquier otra diosa Asgardiana

\- Lo eres- confesó Thor besando su mano

\- Bobadas

\- ¿Quieres aprender a luchar?- preguntó el divertido

\- No es lo mio, Sif esta por rendirse conmigo- confesó apenada

\- Tal vez yo pueda enseñarte- dijo Thor con alegría y de pronto de entre sus ropas saco un paquete que entrego con cariño a su cuñada

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sigyn confundida

\- Ábrelo, tomalo como mi disculpa por haberte metido en tantos problemas- confesó Thor con aquella encantadora sonrisa que hacia imposible resistirse.

Sigyn abrió con cuidado el paquete para encontrarse con una espada de plata con una empuñadura de marfil, era la espada más femenina que había visto y lo miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Es para mi?- pregunto sorprendida

\- Por supuesto, tiene el peso perfecto y la medida adecuada- confesó Thor

\- Pero, no puedo aceptarla, deberías darsela a Sif

\- Jajajaja ¿y que me apuñale con ella? Es demasiado liviana para Sif y demasiado femenina, no dudaría en sentirse ofendida.

\- A veces quisiera ser tan fuerte como ella, desearía que Loki viera en mi la fortaleza que vio en ella- confesó Sigyn

\- No necesitas ser como ella, solo debes ser tu- dijo Thor apegándola a su cuerpo y ella no rechazo el contacto

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos solo observando las estrellas, ambos se habían sincerado y ya no guardaban rencores, solamente el hecho de salir a escondidas y no percatarse de que alguien había llegado muy cerca de ellos fue su error.

\- ¿Hubieras huido conmigo ese día?- preguntó Thor mirándola a los ojos

Entonces Sigyn comenzó a recordar el infierno que vivió esa noche, la primera vez que Loki la golpeo y la furia con la que la poseyó, los días que el la encerró y no dudo en su respuesta.

\- Sin dudarlo- dijo sin mirarlo.

No falto ninguna palabra más, Loki había escuchado lo suficiente, había llegado en el momento preciso para oír eso y fue suficiente, se retiro enfurecido del lugar, no quería luchar nuevamente con Thor ni dañar nuevamente a su esposa, esta vez su venganza sería mucho mayor, y nadie podría detenerlo.

Esa noche Sigyn volvió a dormir sola, y esa noche y la siguiente y la siguiente, sus noches de soledad habían vuelto, y no podía explicar cuanto extrañaba a su marido pese a todo, extrañaba despertar entre sus brazos y besarlo antes de dormir, extrañaba su pasión, su cabello, extrañaba sus ojos, sin querer despertaba llorando extrañándolo, sin embargo pese a la prohibición de Loki de que viera a Thor, ella ignoró su amenaza y siguieron juntándose a escondidas.

\- Thor, he llegado un poco tarde lo lamento- dijo Sigyn corriendo con una sonrisa mientras desenfundaba su espada.

\- No hay cuidado- sonrió el rubio que lucia impecable- ¿Por qué te has retrasado?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de su cuñada.

\- Loki y Frigga ellos estaban en el palacio, no podía escabullirme con magia- confesó Sigyn riendo

\- ¿Magia? Ya veo- dijo el rubio aunque Sigyn hubiera jurado que su expresión era algo extraña.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sigyn

\- No absolutamente nada- aseguro Thor empuñando su espada- comencemos

\- No recuerdo muy bien, ¿Hace cuanto madre entrena tu magia?- preguntó Thor mientras combatían

\- Hace algunos meses- dijo Sigyn- lo sabes, tu te enteraste poco después, eres al único aparte de Frigga al que le confiaría mi secreto- le guiño un ojo

\- Ya veo, me siento halagado- sonrió el rubio derribándola y ayudándola a pararse al instante, estaba aprendiendo bastante, pero aun le faltaba para ser una auténtica guerrera.

\- ¿Has hablado con Loki?- preguntó Thor

\- Solo pocas palabras- confesó cabizbaja- él jamás me ha amado

\- ¿No se ha enterado de nuestros encuentros verdad? ¿No le has contado lo irresistible que soy?- bromeo el rubio guiñándole un ojo

\- Oh tranquilo grandote, nuestro pequeño secreto esta a salvo, ni siquiera el Dios del engaño podría descubrirnos, tu sexy figura podrá seguir deleitando mis ojos- bromeo Sigyn y la mirada de Thor se volvió oscura pero ella no pudo notarlo.

\- La ultima vez que Loki me recriminó lo ocurrido, me dijo que habías fantaseado en tus noches de soledad conmigo, ¿es eso verdad?- preguntó el rubio tomándola por la espalda acorralándola con su espada en el fino cuello de la mujer

\- Thor- grito- ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo ella sonrojándose, ¿como fue que Loki reveló ese secreto tan intimo? Y a la vez tan humillante para el mismo.

\- ¿Es así Sigyn?- preguntó el rubio con insistencia

\- Tal vez- sonrió ella- cualquier soltera Asgardiana soñaría contigo

\- Tú no eres soltera- bromeo Thor

\- No, y me alegro de no serlo, sino sería una más de las chicas de tu harem- bromeo

\- ¿Aún amas a Loki?- preguntó el rubio

\- Siempre lo amaré

\- ¿Aunque me desees? - bromeo y ella lo golpeo en un costado

\- Aunque te desee- bromeo ella y Thor la derribo nuevamente.

Sin embargo esta vez no la ayudo a levantarse, al contrario se recostó en el pasto con ella, sin que ella se lo esperara rodó en el pasto sobre ella y Sigyn pudo darse cuenta de que pese a todos aquellos músculos era bastante más liviano de lo que había pensado, casi como Loki.

\- ¿Hace cuantos meses Loki no ha vuelto a tocarte?- preguntó el rubio muy cerca de su rostro

\- Mucho tiempo- lamento ella- no sabes cuanto lo extraño

\- ¿Y si fuera yo quien te tocara?- preguntó Thor de forma seductora, Sigyn siempre imagino que él sería un amante tosco, pero la forma en que la seducía se le hacia muy conocida.

\- Thor, ¿que demonios haces? Esto esta mal- dijo ella jadeando y de pronto la fragancia de Thor se le hizo muy familiar.

\- No lo es, podría hacerte muy feliz- dijo él besando su frente y ella no se resistió- podría darte todo el placer que se te ha negado en noches- y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar por la lascividad de su voz cuando lo dijo.

\- Thor- susurró dejando que el hombre besara su cuello, se estaba excitando y se sentía culpable por ello, amaba a Loki y lo extrañaba desesperadamente, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo sentía que pronto escaparía de su control.

\- Solo una vez Sigyn y volveremos a ser los perfectos amigos que hemos sido, Loki jamás se enterara

\- Él se enterará y nos matara- dijo ella acariciando el rostro del rubio sintiendo un tacto mucho más suave del que espero.

\- No tiene porque enterarse- dijo el rubio besándola con pasión a lo que ella correspondió rápidamente, no pudo pensar nada más, Loki la había dejado completamente sola, y ella merecía tener un poco de placer luego de tanto sufrimiento, y si Thor se lo ofrecía ¿por qué no podía aceptarlo?

Sin embargo la forma de besar de Thor era muy diferente a lo que recordaba desde aquella desastrosa noche.

\- ¿Te entregarás a mi Sigyn?- preguntó Thor tocando sus pechos

\- Hazme tuya de una vez Thor, te deseo- correspondió ella jadeando al sentir las manos del hombre recorrer su cuerpo, en un tacto suave que jamás espero de él.

Y entonces un ruido la sobresalto y cuando Thor se levanto sonriendo, ella confundida miro hacia la dirección del ruido, y pudo ver algo que la dejo totalmente confundida, frente a ella estaba Thor, herido y débil pero aun así hizo el intento de seguir avanzando, al ver que no lo conseguía opto por gritarle.

\- Sigyn, corre, Loki ha descubierto todo- gritó y entonces Sigyn comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ¿ No había sido Thor al que había besado? ¿Por eso le resultaba tan familiar? Con terror miro hacia atrás y pudo ver como la musculosa figura de Thor se desvanecía y en su lugar aparecía Loki, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, y ella supo que estaba perdida.

\- Corre Sigyn- dijo Thor intentando llamar a su Mjolnir.

\- Silencio- gritó Loki enviando un golpe de magia a su hermano que cayo inconsciente en el bello jardín.

\- ¿Así que magia? Amada esposa- preguntó rodeando a la aterrada mujer que ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar mucho menos a responder.

\- ¿Deseabas que Thor poseyera tu cuerpo?- preguntó con furia Loki pero no lo demostró en sus facciones- ¿Era una venganza por tantas noches de soledad Sigyn?- preguntó avanzando cada vez más hacia ella

\- No es lo que crees- dijo ella buscando una escusa razonable sin encontrarla

\- ¿Entonces que es amada mia?- pregunto cada vez más cerca

\- Loki no me hagas daño otra vez, yo te amo, juro que haré lo que sea para que me perdones- imploró Sigyn

\- No me cabe duda, pero si fuera tu no creería en los milagros

Y entonces Sigyn supo que ese era su fin, aterrada comenzó a correr y a tele transportarse con los trucos que Frigga le había enseñado , logró huir a los jardines del palacio, vio que Loki no la había seguido, y respiro aliviada, no podía seguir en el palacio, su esposo la mataría, pero antes de eso la haría vivir un infierno en vida, él se lo había advertido y ella lo traicionó una vez más, no era merecedora del titulo de diosa de la fidelidad, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se sentía estúpida, entre ella y Thor no había nada más que amistad, pero Loki le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído, ahora el la mataría.

Logro llegar a su habitación y tomar algunas cosas de valor, cuando huía nuevamente por los jardines pensando que había logrado huir, Loki apareció tranquilamente delante de ella, y ella grito aterrada.

\- ¿Pensaste que con tus patéticos poderes huirías de mi?- preguntó el con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Por favor Loki desapareceré de tu vida, pero no me hagas nada- le suplicó buscando la manera más rápida de huir.

\- Eres mi esposa, la diosa de la fidelidad, aunque el titulo no te represente, estarás a mi lado para siempre- sonrió el y de pronto ya no solo había uno sino que muchos de él mirándola divertidos, y ella se sintió patética ante la fortaleza de su marido

No pudo darse cuenta cuando uno de ellos se movía y la aferraba con fuerza del cuello y los demás desaparecían.

\- Ahora mi amada esposa, tu estarás en el lugar que debes estar- sonrió Loki

Y de pronto se tele transporto con ella hacia las mazmorras de Asgard, pero no aquellas en la zona principal, sino las más alejadas, y las más profundas donde nadie era llevado, Sigyn observó con terror el lugar y le suplico que no la dejara allí, sin embargo el solo la arrojo con furia al suelo e hizo aparecer una larga cadena que se aferro con fuerza al tobillo femenino, nuevamente Sigyn intentó usar su magia, pero pronto se sintió débil y supo que esa cadena drenaba su magia para impedirle escapar, y vio como Loki sonreía.

\- No me dejes aquí por favor- lloró con fuerza

\- Pasarás el resto de tus días aquí, y me encargaré de que sea tu infierno personal, traidora esposa- dijo Loki con recelo.

\- Thor vendrá por mi- grito con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ante la sola mención del nombre de su hermano Loki se enfureció y tomándola con fuerza de un brazo para ponerla de pie le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ha sido exiliado a Midgard?- preguntó Loki con una sonrisa

\- Eso no es cierto

\- Lo es, el padre de todo se ha enterado de sus escapadas y ha considerado inadecuado su comportamiento, hoy nos hemos enfrentado nuevamente y el manifestó delante de él el deseo de huir contigo, Sif ha desaparecido del palacio y madre ya no confía en ti, padre ha desterrado a Thor por un tiempo indefinido, y se me ha permitido encerrarte en los lugares más ocultos de Asgard por traición a las sagradas leyes del matrimonio.

\- No lo hagas, yo no te he traicionado- gritó Sigyn

\- Aunque fuera yo, pensabas traicionarme con mi hermano- gritó mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la mujer.

\- Lograre liberarme esposo, no soy tan débil como antes- lloró Sigyn desesperadamente

\- Nunca te consideré débil, pero no supiste notar mi amor- gruño el- siempre te consideré perfecta, la hermosa Sigyn, Diosa de la fidelidad, me sentía tan feliz al tenerte, tan indigno de tu amor, la joven madre de mis hijos, la Diosa más perfecta- decía Loki y Sigyn lloraba profundamente al darse cuenta que el siempre la había amado y ella no había sabido verlo.

\- Perdoname por favor mi amor- sollozó- no me dejes aquí

\- ¿Por qué ocultaste tu magia?- preguntó Loki ignorándola

\- Porque me habrías rechazado

\- No te habría rechazado, te habría enseñado, eres mi esposa y la mujer que amo- gritó muy cerca de su rostro

\- Pensé que me encerrarías por temor a que escapara- sollozó- pero ya lo has hecho

\- Y no te equivocaste del todo- dijo Loki mientras la miraba duramente- te encerré, pero por querer entregarte a mi hermano- gritó

\- Se que estuvo mal, pero me has dejado sola tantas noches

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué amada esposa?- gritó Loki y Sigyn pudo jurar que vio lagrimas en sus ojos

\- Estaba construyendo nuestro hogar- gritó y cayó de rodillas ante su esposa, ella jamás lo había visto derrumbarse, parecía roto, realmente afectado y se sintió la peor de las mujeres

\- ¿Que dices?- preguntó en un sollozo

\- Estaba construyendo nuestro hogar, por años piedra tras piedra, cada detalle para honrarte, en aquel lugar que tanto amabas junto a las cascadas, un palacio digno de una reina- lloró Loki mirándola con autentico rencor

\- No, eso no es verdad- sollozó Sigyn y entonces Loki puso la mano en su cabeza y ella se removió asustada pero al ver que no le hizo nada se quedo quieta, y pudo ver las memorias de Loki, el esfuerzo puesto en el castillo más hermoso que había visto, su hogar, para ellos y sus hijos, eso era lo que hacía Loki en su tiempo libre y ella lo había malinterpretado

\- Esto es lo que he estado haciendo, jamás quise el estúpido trono, cuando te conocí jamás necesité nuevamente la aceptación de padre, me bastaba con ver mi familia creciendo, anhelaba el día en que mis hijos aprendieran mi magia, pero eso no sucedió- dijo Loki agachando la cabeza- te amo Sigyn, tu traición me ha dolido como nada en este mundo- sollozó

\- Loki, yo no quería traicionarte, te amo- dijo Sigyn cayendo de rodillas a su lado mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera por su culpable

\- Pero lo hiciste, en mi vida solo existe la traición- gritó mirandola a los ojos- mi amada Sigyn, tú me traicionaste

\- Lo sé- dijo Sigyn- si debes matarme por mi traición, estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida- dijo mirando hacia el suelo

\- ¿Quién hablo de matarte?- dijo Loki mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos- tengo pensado algo mucho peor- dijo y cuando Sigyn levanto su vista pudo ver los ojos rojos y la tez azul de Loki

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

\- ¿ Alguna vez te has preguntado porque los asgardianos les dicen monstruos a los Jotuns?- dijo sonriendo de forma aterradora.

\- No, por favor no lo hagas- lloró a gritos Sigyn mientras veía como Loki lentamente se desnudaba

\- ¿Te aterra verme en mi forma natural Sigyn?- preguntó con furia

\- Por favor Loki no lo hagas- gritaba aterrada, casi no le salía la voz

\- Lo siento, ya se me ocurrió- gritó al momento que con magia la desnudaba

\- Por favor detente- gritaba Sigyn- si quieres matarme matame pero no así- sollozaba

\- ¿No crees que matarte sería muy benevolente?- preguntó sarcástico

Y entonces la toco, rápidamente Sigyn sollozó de dolor cuando fue quemada levemente por la piel de su marido, al ser un jotun más pequeño no tenía la fuerza para quemarla como los demas gigantes de escarcha, pero si podía hacerle daño.

\- Por favor no- lloraba desesperadamente

\- Abre tus piernas para mi cariño, al igual que deseabas hacerlo con Thor- gruño sin siquiera detenerse a prepararla.

\- No por favor alejate de mi- gritaba golpeandolo con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¿Golpes querida? Pensaba que eras una dama respetada- dio mientras la sujetaba del cabellos

\- Suéltame, estas enfermo Loki- gritaba Sigyn mientras las lágrimas caían desesperadas de su rostro

\- Puede ser- dijo el pelinegro mientras las palabras de su esposa calaban en su corazón, si ella no lo amaba y tanto le temía, el no se detendría.

\- Es demasiado tarde para detenerse- dijo besándola sintiendo como sus labios se escarchaban y abriendo sus piernas la penetro sintiéndola gritar.

\- No, por favor me duele- gritaba Sigyn desesperada intentando soltarse, quemaba, sentía como se congelaba por dentro y Loki no detenía sus embestidas

\- Me alegra oir eso- decía Loki mientras besaba su cuello

\- Me duele Loki maldición- gritaba Sigyn casi desgarrandose la garganta- Por favor mi amor, por favor- gritaba Sigyn mirandolo suplicante, pero el no se detenía

\- Me duele mucho por favor- gritaba Sigyn sintiendo en su cuerpo un frío quemante y abrumador

\- Loki no lo voy a resistir por favor- suplicaba cada vez más débil

Sin embargo Loki no prestaba atención, solamente podía perderse en el placer de tomar a su mujer en su forma original, las sensaciones aumentadas, su calor abrazándolo, su cuerpo temblando, todo eso lo hacía sumergirse ignorando todo lo demás.

\- Loki- sollozaba Sigyn sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvia cada vez más helado

\- No Sigyn, no soy más Loki para ti, desde ahora te referirás a mi como ''mi señor''- dijo tomándola con mas fuerza- ¿entendiste?

\- Por favor- sollozaba al borde de la desesperación.

Sin embargo Loki continuo por largos minutos hasta que encontró la liberación dentro del cuerpo de su mujer, que cayó rendida gritando de dolor en el suelo.

\- ¿Has aprendido la primera de tus lecciones Sigyn?- preguntó con malicia viendola retorcerse en el suelo

\- Ayudame- suplicó Sigyn desde el suelo sintiendo que apenas podía respirar

\- ¿Acaso no te he dicho como debes referirte a mi?- pregunto levantándola de los cabellos viendo como las lágrimas caían con mas fuerza de su rostro.

\- Si, mi señor- susurró Sigyn antes de caer fuertemente desmayada, Loki no la sostuvo esta vez, estaba herido y se sentía traicionado, ella era una mujer fuerte y no moriría por algo tan pequeño, la dejo abandonada mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos.

\- Loki- preguntó Frigga- ¿Donde esta Sigyn?- preguntó preocupada

\- No es de tu incumbencia madre- dijo Loki sonriente y Frigga temió que este la hubiera asesinado.

\- No podrás esconderla por mucho tiempo hijo- sollozó Frigga sabiendo que lo mas probable es que el la tuviera prisionera.

\- No te metas en mis asuntos, madre- gruñó Loki y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Sigyn comenzó a despertar, sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo y el frío consumirla, estaba sola, sedienta y hambrienta en la desolada prisión, sin embargo solo podía recordar el rostro lloroso de su marido, el hogar que este le hubiera obsequiado, lamento sus errores, y lamento su destino, había creado un monstruo.


End file.
